<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So Many Memories by AlwaysJohn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081436">So Many Memories</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn'>AlwaysJohn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Love Confessions, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>201</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysJohn/pseuds/AlwaysJohn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Memories</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; John Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>So Many Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So many memories,” Sherlock murmured as he stood between their two chairs staring at the fireplace mantel.</p>
<p>“You don’t do memories,” John commented as he joined him there, perusing the collection of items gathered over the years, many before their friendship, subsequent partnership and what might be, could be, the cusp of something new, something more? It was always Sherlock’s way, in his own time. The signs were all there. John would wait forever, as long as he was at Sherlock’s side.</p>
<p>Sherlock snorted, as he turned away and dropped into his chair. He tapped his temple. “The important ones are in here, sequestered in an appropriate location for immediate retrieval.”</p>
<p>“Important cases, you mean?” </p>
<p>“No. Those are catalogued for research only.”</p>
<p>John turned his head to gaze at his friend. “So, not memories. What, then?”</p>
<p>“You.”</p>
<p>“Me?”</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p>John felt the rush of heat crawl up his neck. He was sure it coloured his cheeks as well. </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p>“The memories of you, us, are the cherished ones, John.”</p>
<p>“Oh,” John whispered with hardly a breath.</p>
<p>“You, my only friend. You, who stole my heart. The one who stayed.”</p>
<p>“Yes. Always.”</p>
<p>“The only one I love with all that I am.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>